1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an architecture and methodology of redirection for dynamic new URL links especially in redirecting the dynamic new URL links to a first sever device.
2. Description of Prior Art
As electronic information products become popular and the hardware and software of Internet make big progresses, the exchange of plain text, pictures or music have moved from storing them in storage devices to flowing them via Internet. No matter where the senders and the receivers are, any information exchange can be done via the Internet.
Using the Internet, a client usually types in a Universal Resource Locater (URL) from his browser. An URL indicates a resource link. Every URL link, Host Name+Web Object, indicates the location of its host name and the type of its web object, which may reside on any server in the world. In addition, the execution of the URL link means an “information flow”, which links to an object on the host name server. For example, FIG. 1 shows the well-known interaction between a browser and a web server. When a user types http://www.hinet.net/services.html from his browser 10′, browser 10′ sends the request to Web Server 20′ in the link. The web object is executed at client side; therefore, it is possible that dynamic new URL generated by browser 10′ may link to different server from web server 20′. In this situation, new information flow loses connection with web server 20′. As a result, new links may get the web pages in different languages, which makes users hard to read.
In the following sections, some examples are provided to describe how connection loss with web server 20′ could happen while using HTML DOM's .innerHTML, .outerHTML, .href, .location properties; JavaScript eval( ) function; and HTML DOM window.open( ), document.writeIn( ) methods. In addition, there are other properties, method, and javascript functions, but are not limited to, such as .src, .action; and other methods such as window.showModalDialog( ), document.write( ), and others, could cause connection loss as well. Due to the similarity, these examples are omitted.